Dominos
by Cholerae
Summary: Voyage dans le temps. Juste après la mort de Sirius, Harry est transporté à Poudlard à l'époque de Tom Jedusor. Attention : Humour bête et langage relâché !
1. Prologue

À seize ans, Harry Potter éprouvait une profonde répugnance à l'égard du sensationnel. Un fait rare, quand la plupart des garçons de son âge raffolaient du drame et du tragique. Mais que faire quand tout dans sa vie était théâtral et rempli de roulements de tambour ? Quand il avait l'impression d'être une vedette de cirque dans un chapiteau rempli de spectateurs avides de sang et d'exploits ? Quand même ses amis le regardaient comme une espèce de super-héros mis en scène pour leur satisfaction ?

Être un sorcier était vraiment _fatiguant_.

C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas réellement surpris quand un orage de proportions épiques le transporta de Privet Drive à Poudlard, avec éclairs et roulement de tonnerre à gogo. Ennuyé mais pas surpris. Et même quand il gagna le château et découvrit qu'il était remonté dans le temps, il ne fut pas vraiment ébahi. Et quand, on l'inscrivit comme élève, que le Choipeaux le sortit en Serpentard et que son voisin se présenta sous le nom de Tom Jedusor… il lui serra la main avec résignation.

_Quand tu es destiné, tu l'es._

* * *

A Suivre.


	2. Chapitre 1

Harry accueillit en fait la distraction avec soulagement. L'été lui avait laissé trop de temps pour penser et les conclusions auxquelles il était parvenu étaient… perturbantes.

Après le choc de voir quelqu'un mourir (pour la deuxième fois), après la culpabilité d'avoir fait tout de travers, après le regret d'avoir raté sa chance de quitter Privet Drive… il n'était pas resté grand-chose. Il avait du se rendre à l'évidence : il ne _connaissait_ pas vraiment Sirius. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour échanger des histoires, et quand ils étaient ensemble, Sirius parlait plus volontiers des Maraudeurs. Il vivait beaucoup dans le passé, et même si Harry comprenait très bien le sentiment (le présent n'était pas génial), il avait souvent eu l'impression de jouer les remplacements pour son père. Ce qui ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment, l'expérience lui ayant appris que lui et Cornedrue avaient des caractères très différents.

Le résultat, c'est que bien qu'il ait beaucoup aimé l'évadé d'Azkaban, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une figure paternelle et n'avait pas avec lui les rapports d'un ami. En fait, il connaissait même mieux Rémus, avec qui il avait passé pas mal de temps au début de sa troisième année. Tout ça pour arriver à la gênante révélation… que Sirius ne lui manquait pas tellement.

Il savait que les autres le pensaient écroulé de chagrin et lui laissaient de l'espace pour son deuil. C'est pour ça qu'il ne leur avait pas écrit.

Enfin, c'était une des raisons. Pouvait-on vraiment être en colère avec des gens pour plusieurs raisons différentes ? Il leur en voulait de ne pas essayer de le voir, alors même qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'ils viennent. Mais l'effort aurait été bienvenu. Il pensait que perdre son parrain dans des circonstances pareilles méritait bien une visite, une lettre ou même un petit coup de téléphone. Il était sûr que Dumbledore leur avait dit de ne pas le contacter, mais après l'année précédente, il pensait qu'il avait clairement fait comprendre ce qu'il pensait de ce genre de raisonnement. En vain, apparemment. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment l'avis du directeur de leur école pouvait se mesurer à la souffrance d'un ami. Est-ce que leur amitié n'existait qu'avec sa permission ? Il n'osait pas leur écrire, de peur de se mettre à les insulter.

D'un autre côté, il se demandait pourquoi il en était encore blessé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient qu'ils n'avaient pas déjà fait ? Ils l'avaient toujours négligé dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion et n'y voyaient rien de mal. C'est comme s'il arrêtait d'exister dès qu'ils le perdaient de vue. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, c'était ça ? Et donc ses problèmes ne gâchaient pas leur vacances et ils seraient reposés et prêts à reprendre le feuilleton des _fabuleuses aventure de Harry Potter_ dès qu'ils le reverraient, sans sentir qu'il y avait eu une pause. Mais pour lui, tu ne t'inquiétais pas pour les gens par épisodes tu étais là pour eux ou tu n'y étais pas. Point. Et il s'énervait encore.

_Redescends sur terre, Potter : ils ne sont pas attentifs, ils ne sont pas attentionnés, ils ne sont pas inquiets pour toi. Ils ne sont pas gentils, ils ne sont pas supportants, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est pas après toutes ces années qu'ils vont se transformer en princes charmants, non ?_

Ils n'étaient pas…

Ils n'étaient pas des amis.

Et il le savait depuis des années, et il n'avait pas voulu le savoir, et il ne voulait pas non plus y penser maintenant.

Bref.

Derrière la colère, il y avait encore un autre motif, encore plus embarrassant.

Peut-être que lui ne voulait plus être ami avec eux.

S'il voulait résumer sa réflexion, les événements des années passées avaient exercé une pression terrible sur lui, et c'est au prix d'efforts gigantesques qu'il avait pu conserver un peu d'innocence et agir encore un peu comme un enfant. Il avait pourtant du ignorer les leçons enseignées par les Dursley et ça n'avait pas été facile, mais il avait pensé que ça en valait la peine. L'année précédente l'avait réveillé. Il ne savait pas si les autres s'en était rendu compte, mais quand il avait décidé de partir pour le Ministère il était déjà à bout de nerfs. Il avait eu une année épuisante, avait très peu dormi, très peu mangé, avait servi – encore une fois ! – de spectacle à trois cent crétins sans opinions et sans épine dorsale, avait été harcelé et avait fini brillamment toute une semaine d'examens éprouvants plus une vision. Il pensait qu'une crise d'hystérie aurait été excusable.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser non plus qu'un vrai ami lui aurait flanqué une baffe et lui aurait demandé s'il avait mangé quelque chose le matin.

Comprenez-le bien, ce n'est pas qu'il regrettait vraiment d'y être allé, il aurait refait la même chose sans hésiter. Quoiqu'en dise Hermione, on n'hésitait pas quand la vie de quelqu'un était en jeu même si on n'était pas sûr ça n'était pas le loto, on ne jouait pas avec les pourcentages.

Mais il aurait apprécié l'effort pour l'arrêter si elle avait utilisé des raisons moins pourries.

Est-ce qu'il avait un truc pour sauver les gens ? Non mais c'était quoi cette question ? Un truc ! Comme s'il avait une maladie mentale ! Est-ce qu'elle se rappelait qu'il l'avait sauvée aussi ?

En conclusion, par rapport à tout ça, un petit voyage dans le temps faisait figure de vacances.

* * *

A Suivre.


	3. Chapter 2

Pourtant au début il avait fait des efforts pour connaître ce monde et vérifier si c'était bien le sien, en comparant les faits du passé qu'il connaissait.

Et ça donnait à peu près ça :

- Tom ? On peut parler ?

_Dominer le monde sorcier? Je t'en prie, Harry, on n'est pas dans un feuilleton américain, là ! Je veux dire, je sais que Grindelwald fait des choses pas claire en ce moment, mais…_

_Et qu'est-ce que tu sais sur la magie noire ?_

_C'est bien ce que je pensais…_

_Tu es idiot ou quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas lu, tu ne l'as pas prouvé, tu n'as même jamais __essayé__ ! On te l'a dit ? Et tu l'as cru ?_

_Même les gens dignes de confiance font des mensonges blancs, crétin. Ou se trompent._

_La preuve, des tas de gens m'ont dit que mes parents étaient des gens très bien. En fin de compte, mon père est un salaud et ma mère une idiote. Et j'aurais bien aimé le savoir avant de commencer à fantasmer…_

_Quoi ? Bien sûr que je sais qui sont mes parents. Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?_

_Évidemment que les autres le savent aussi._

_Oui, demi-sang en Serpentard, c'est pas toujours facile. Mais je pense qu'une éducation moldue facilite les choses. Au moins tu __sais__ que les crétins sont en face._

_Harry, tu m'inquiètes, là… Oui, j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat et oui, c'était le cauchemar. Mais je vois mal comment tuer qui que ce soit arrangerait quoi que ce soit ! Moi j'en suis sorti bien sûr, mais __pense aux autres__ ! Non, la solution, c'est des orphelinats meilleurs ! Le mien était horrible mais c'est pas obligé d'être comme ça. De plus, mettre des gosses sorciers dans un orphelinat moldu, c'est pas exactement un trait de génie…_

* * *

A Suivre.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry était assis sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Au début, il avait cru comprendre : un vœu malheureux l'avait emmené dans le passé où il avait rencontré l'auteur de tous ses malheurs : Tom Jedusor. Bon. C'était très bizarre mais sa vie comportait déjà une bonne dose d'étrange et il finissait par s'habituer. Il s'était dit que c'était peut-être une chance. De connaître le futur maître du mal, peut-être même de le changer ! Ou peut-être… Il frissonna et enfonça sa tête dans ses mains. Ou peut-être de le tuer. Maintenant. Avant qu'il devienne trop fort. Il l'avait pensé, oui.

Le fait que Tom aie son âge était déconcertant. Le fait qu'il ne soit absolument pas comme il l'avait imaginé était ahurissant. C'était comme regarder dans un miroir déformant. Tous les faits concordaient, et rien ne collait.

Fait : Tom Jedusor était un demi-sang.

Et il s'en foutait totalement ! Les Serpentards de son année le savaient aussi ! Et ils vivaient avec !

Fait : Il était l'héritier de Serpentard.

_- Tu sais, Harry, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose si tu n'as pas d'argent et pas assez de connaissances pour soutenir le nom. Quand j'aurais fini mes études, peut-être…_

Fait : il détestait les moldus.

_- C'est ridicule, Harry. C'est comme de dire que je déteste les sorciers !_

_- Mais tu as été abandonné dans un orphelinat moldu…_

_- Par des sorciers ! CQFD._

Fait : Jedusor avait commencé la magie noire dès son plus jeune âge.

_- J'ai une autorisation spéciale !_

_- Une autorisation… ?_

_- J'ai eu les meilleures notes de ma classe les trois dernières années._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?! Tom, on ne peut pas avoir une autorisation pour étudier la magie noire ! _

_- Et pourquoi ?_

_- Elle est noire, c'est tout !_

_- Tu ne sais vraiment rien, hein ?_

_- …_

_- Ecoute, ignorant : la magie est dite noire quand elle ne peut être contrôlée. Ordre et Chaos, tu comprends ?_

_- … _

_- Non, tu ne comprends pas, je me demande pourquoi j'ai posé la question. Pour faire bref, la magie noire ne peut être étudiée que par des élèves ayant atteint leur majorité ou ayant eu les meilleures notes de leur classe trois années de suite. Pour être sûr que tu as les connaissances nécessaires, tu vois ?_

_- … et c'est tout ?_

_- Tout, tout, j'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi ! C'est quoi tes dernières notes, au juste ? Ne le prends pas à la légère, tu veux ? J'ai marné pour avoir ces notes… Sinon, non, c'est pas tout. Tous les candidats doivent avoir un entretien avec un groupe de sorciers plus âgés ayant fait des recherches en leur temps : des créateurs, des inventeurs, des maîtres de potions, tu vois le genre. _

_- Pour s'assurer de tes motivations ?_

_- Nan, pour s'assurer de ta maturité._

_- …_

_- Ecoute, plus d'un type s'est dit qu'il allait étudier la magie pour rendre les gens heureux, et la première fois qu'ils se cognent l'orteil sur un caillou, ils s'en servent pour annihiler les pierres. L'entretien, c'est pour déterminer quel genre de conneries tu es capable de déclencher. Et aussi si tu es capable de t'arrêter à temps_.

…

Fait : Jedusor voulait détruire le monde sorcier.

- _Le refaire, tu veux dire. Bien sûr, le monde sorcier est bourré d'injustices. Tu as vu comment sont traités les loups-garous ? Sans parler des elfes de maison…_

Fait : il en avait marre. C'était pas dans le passé qu'il était arrivé, c'était dans un monde parallèle !

…Un monde parallèle ?

Mais oui !

* * *

A Suivre.


	5. Chapter 4

_La chambre des secrets ?_

Le visage de Tom se rembrunit.

_Comment est-ce que tu as entendu parler de ça ?_

_Une aventure ? Ça a été l'horreur, ouais ! Et je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans Martial. On serait morts, c'est sûr !_

_Martial, le prof de COM ! Tu l'as en cours trois fois par semaine !_

_Bien sûr que non, j'y suis pas allé seul. Tu me prends pour un dingue ? Ma meilleure matière, c'est Charmes, pas Défense. Alors évidemment, quand j'ai trouvé l'entrée de la Chambre, j'ai monté une expédition._

_C'était un peu un projet privé pour moi, tu vois : le dernier héritier de Serpentard redécouvre sa Chambre… mais j'avais dans l'idée qu'elle était piégée, j'y aurais jamais mis les pieds tout seul. Ou alors après avoir passé mes NEWT. Elle m'aurait attendu, de toute façon._

_Un mort ?! Non, mais on est passé juste ! Il y avait un basilic fou là-dedans ! Quel est l'idiot qui l'a enfermé pour des décennies, peut-être des siècles, je sais pas mais si je pouvais lui mettre la main dessus…_

_Nan, Salazar AIMAIT les serpents. Comme la plupart des fourchelangues, tu remarqueras. Des braves petites bêtes, même s'il leur faut au moins vivre vingt ans avant d'avoir de la conversation… pas idiotes, mais terre à terre, tu vois le genre._

_Le basilic était complètement marteau. Et violent ! Heureusement qu'on avait condamné tous les couloirs autour de l'entrée, il a fait un barouf…_

_On avait fermé les toilettes, idiot ! Tu crois vraiment que les profs auraient couru un risque pareil ? Je sais pas dans quelle école tu es allé mais ici on risque pas la vie des élèves. _

Pas un monde parallèle, donc.

Un univers parallèle, peut-être ?

Il avait espéré que l'histoire de la chambre des secrets trancherait pour lui : si l'histoire était telle qu'il la connaissait, c'était bien son passé sinon…

Mais là, c'était la folie ! La chambre, le basilic, Mimi geignarde…

Une minute ! Mimi ? Si Mimi n'était pas morte… alors il était dans un univers parallèle.

Et finalement… c'était plutôt un soulagement.

* * *

A Suivre.


	6. Chapter 5

Depuis le début, il se demandait s'il devait parler à Dumbledore. Il s'était retenu jusque là parce que d'abord, il ne pensait pas que l'autre serait enchanté de son intention de tuer un de ses élèves surtout s'il était encore innocent de tout crime.

Ensuite, il ne lui avait pas parlé parce que… il n'en avait pas envie. Sa dernière entrevue avec Dumbledore s'était terminée sur la destruction presque totale du bureau de Directeur, et si quelqu'un pensait qu'il le regrettait, il était parfaitement juste : il regrettait de ne pas en avoir fait plus. La déception avait été sévère il avait cru trouver quelqu'un pour défendre ses intérêts dans ce monde qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas très bien et il avait trouvé un autre adulte avec ses secrets et son agenda particulier. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas la première fois que le Directeur agissait de cette façon : le choc de la mort de Sirius avait juste mis tout en relief. Mais cette fois il avait beaucoup plus de mal à l'avaler et à revenir à la normale. Peut-être que tout lui paraîtrait normal quand il serait calmé…mais pour l'instant, il se réservait le droit de bouillonner dans son coin. Oui, il boudait, parfaitement !

Donc il n'allait pas parler au professeur pas pour l'instant, du moins. De toute façon, si c'était un univers parallèle, l'autre n'en saurait pas plus que lui. Les choses n'allaient probablement pas tourner comme il s'en souvenait et il valait mieux ne pas tripoter les évènements. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il ne savait pas et trouver des solutions à ses problèmes…

…sauf pour rentrer, bien sûr.

Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer.

Les premiers temps, c'était parce qu'il pensait pouvoir faire quelque chose, changer le passé, alors que justement cette année-là il se sentait tellement inutile.

Maintenant… si vraiment il était dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien… alors ce qu'il y faisait n'avait aucune importance. Et Merlin ! Quel soulagement c'était ! On l'avait accepté à l'école sans façons. Son histoire n'avait attiré l'attention de personne visiblement ils en avaient vu d'autres. Il avait juste réactualisé la vérité : ses parents étaient moldus, ils avaient mal pris la nouvelle de sa magie, il avait découvert le monde magique et s'était sauvé de la maison. L'école lui fournissait son matériel - pas de première qualité, c'est vrai – sauf sa baguette qu'ils payaient mais qui devrait être remboursée à la fin des sept années. (Il avait été sidéré de ne pas trouver Ollivander à la même place n'était-il pas censé être là depuis avant Jésus Christ ? Mais il y avait en fait trois magasin de baguettes en centre-ville, divisés par les prix et la qualité : une famille du nom de Gregorovitch tenait le haut du pavé, et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d' un Ollivander). Quelle surprise d'apprendre que sa baguette ne serait pas surveillée ! Mais le vendeur avait trouvé l'idée d'espionner les gens comme ça répugnante, et bon, il n'allait pas dire le contraire. Poudlard lui offrait aussi un choix pour les vacances : des repas réguliers au _Chaudron Fuyant_ s'il y passait régulièrement la nuit ou la possibilité de se trouver un petit boulot dans le monde moldu ou sorcier, de se débrouiller tout seul et d'avoir les coudées franches.

Sa répartition à Serpentard n'avait pas causé un scandale même les autres maisons avaient poliment applaudi avant de revenir à leurs affaires. La rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard était bien qu'existante, minime. Tom lui avait expliqué que tout se réglait par la Coupe des Maisons, c'est-à-dire au nombre de points. Harry n'avait pas compris la différence avec ce qu'il connaissait jusqu'à en être témoin : Gryffondor et Serpentard s'affrontaient en classe… à coup de réponses. Bien sûr, il aurait du y penser. Les points étaient généralement donnés pour bonnes réponses, pas pour avoir chassé le Basilic dans les souterrains. C'était ça, une école. On ne mettait pas les enfants en danger, tout le monde apprenait ses leçons…

Il se sentait soudain très fatigué. C'était ça, la vraie raison de sa réticence au retour. Il n'avait jamais réalisé vraiment à quel point l'univers autour de lui était anormal avant d'avoir pu comparer. Le Poudlard qu'il connaissait n'était pas une école : c'était un champ de bataille, peut-être aussi un camp d'entraînement pour Futurs Bons Magiciens. Il était sûr que beaucoup de gens seraient flattés de penser que leur école était le chemin vers la lumière. Sauf que la version moldue pour ce genre d'éducation c'était Camp d'Endoctrinement N°1.

Bref, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer.

Et il s'était dit que bon, après l'année qu'il avait eu – les cinq années ! – il méritait peut-être quelques vacances. Évidemment, il était sûr qu'il y aurait un mélodrame quelque part – rien que le fait de partager un bâtiment avec le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres l'assurait – mais en attendant, rien ne l'empêchait de se détendre un peu et de profiter d'un enseignement traditionnel, hein ? Rien.

Les choses partiraient en couilles bien assez tôt…

* * *

A Suivre.


	7. Chapter 6

Il n'aurait jamais cru que deux professeurs puissent faire tant de différence. Et pourtant. Ici, le poste de DCFM était tenu et bien tenu. Mme Hepatouglia était une grande voyageuse et avait affronté toutes sortes de créatures hostiles, pas comme ce vantard de Lockhart. Elle avait pris un congé sabbatique de son travail de Chasseur d'ingrédients rares après avoir été sérieusement blessée dans un affrontement avec cinq vampires, trois loups-garous et une bêbête à longs tentacules qui se trouvait malheureusement là par hasard. Incapable de rester inactive malgré ses blessures, elle avait accepté d'enseigner pour trois ans. Mme Hepatouglia (appelez-moi « professeur ») parlait avec un fort accent grec mais insistait pour que tous ses élèves parlent parfaitement Latin. Harry n'était pas le premier qu'elle envoyait en cours de rattrapage. Elle insistait aussi sur l'Ethique et donnait tous les samedis un cours obligatoire sur « les mille et une raisons de ne pas utiliser ce que vous avez appris en DCM », où elle insistait sur la différence entre une créature magique hostile et une créature magique « qui aimerait bien que vous lui fichiez la paix ». Et malheur à ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à faire la différence. De même, Binns ne tenait pas la chaire d'Histoire. Harry en était tout surpris : sachant que le fantôme enseignait la même matière de son vivant, il l'avait imaginé un peu comme un pilier immuable de l'école. Mais non, le professeur Davidson enseignait et il n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver l'histoire passionnante. Sans compter très utile : les milliers de détails qui lui avaient manqué depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique étaient là, expliqués, détaillés, avec leur origine et leur développement jusqu'aux temps présents. Une fontaine de savoir !

Le cours d'étiquette (réservé en général aux premières années) qu'il était obligé de prendre le laissait perplexe. Tom lui jurait que s'il voulait comprendre quelque chose au cours de Lois Magiques, il fallait qu'il ait la base, mais il ne voyait pas le rapport. Enfin… il avait quand même appris des choses fascinantes sur les Potter et leur statut dans la société Magique.

Mais le fait que du côté sorcier, politique était social le désarçonnait. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point la taille d'une société pouvait faire une différence dans la façon dont on abordait les problèmes. Sûr, quand tout le monde est parent, des lois anti sont un peu ridicule. Dans une société de taille réduite, le bouche à oreille _est_ la source officielle d'information - ce qui expliquait à son avis, pourquoi _Le Prophète_ ne scandalisait pas les gens plus que ça : ils ne s'y fiaient qu'à moitié. Tout le monde se tenait au courant, et si vous receviez une demande d'apprentissage avec toutes les notes, vous saviez par la rumeur que le type était en fait meilleur en transfiguration qu'en charmes, qu'il avait bon caractère mais s'habillait de façon ridicule bref, tout ce que vous aviez besoin de savoir (et même un peu plus). Et évidemment, les rumeurs pouvaient être fausses mais ça aussi tout le monde le savait. L'opinion d'une personne n'était généralement que ça.

Le résultat de cette façon de faire – enfin un des résultats – c'est que les « grands problèmes » de cette époque et de ce monde étaient plus personnels que politiques. On était contre les loups garous parce qu'on avait perdu un cousin, on soutenait le droit au mariage polygamique parce qu'on voulait épouser deux personnes, et ainsi de suite. Les gens avaient des opinions, pas des principes, et réagissaient en fonction de ce qu'ils avaient vu et vécu. Ce qui garantissait une variété incroyable d'opinions, mais de son point de vue, ça n'était pas mauvais. En tout cas, il n'y aurait peut-être pas de masse crédule appelant pour son sang cette fois-ci. Peut-être.

Mais pour cette raison, les réactions au problème moldu l'avaient laissé plus perplexe que jamais et décidé à se documenter davantage. Après tout, d'où venait le traité …. Et pourquoi Serpentard aurait-il détesté les moldus alors que Poufsouffle par exemple n'était pas plus gênée que ça ? Il devait y avoir plus qu'une différence de caractère… recherche. Vraiment.

(Hermione serait restée baba devant lui se portant volontaire pour de la recherche, mais ça l'intéressait plus que les onze ou douze usages du sang de dragon, par exemple.)

D'une certaine façon, il était étonné par le nombre de choses qu'il avait cru savoir qui passaient, maintenant qu'il avait du temps pour réfléchir, dans le classeur : Pas Assez D'Information. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il savait des fondateurs ? De la magie noire ? Des lois, des artefacts, de la construction du monde magique anglais… En fait, qu'est-ce qu'il savait des sorciers en général ? Pas grand-chose. Et maintenant qu'il avait la chance de se renseigner, il n'allait pas se faire prier ! Il était sur que le problème des sangs purs se résumait à plus que le sempiternel affrontement entre Ron et Malfoy. C'est pas comme s'ils avaient leur mot à dire dans le gouvernement, après tout.

C'était embarrassant à dire à haute voix et il ne l'avouerait san doute à personne s'il revenait dans son temps, mais il allait apprécier d'avoir une année tranquille et enrichissante.

Comme quoi les voyages dans le temps avaient du bon !

Et si le Destin ou une Puissance Majeure l'avait envoyé là pour Apprendre une Leçon Importante ou Changer La Destinée… une autre fois peut-être.

Là, décida Harry, à moins que les choses tournent horriblement mal ? Il était en vacances.

* * *

A Suivre.


End file.
